An Olicity Wedding
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: This story of the engagement and wedding of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak
1. Chapter 1

An Olicity wedding fanfic

Authors note; me and friend from jolly old England helped me put this thing together I hope you all olicity fans like it is my first olicity fanfic

So be kind.

Chapter 1

—-/-/—-

Oliver was driving his Porsche into the sun just as it was about to enter Starling City. Felicity took her hand upon Oliver's leg to grab his attention to getting the following information from him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It is for me to know and you to find," Oliver Reply

"Can you give me a hint." Felicity pleads

"Just be patient," Oliver asks

"I have a been patient enough for the both us please just tell me." Felicity was trying to get something out Oliver but he didn't budge he kept straight on driving.

Felicity had high hopes in arriving to fancy restaurant, jet plane, or beach. But Oliver had other plans as pulled into a parking lot. Felicity did not have this in mind to celebrate their first year of dating. Oliver stops the car put in the park did not say word got out the car went to Felicity's door but quickly she locked it.

"Fel-ici-ty," said he name slowly asking her nicely "unlock the door?

"No," she said quickly without saying why.

"Why may I ask?"

"Oliver Queen, if you think that I am unlocking this door without you telling me where you are taking me. You got another thing coming."

"Felicity, I know right now doesn't look good, but please once more trust me, follow me. I do have something special for us. Now will you please unlock the door?"

She sighs and decides to trust Oliver as she always does. Felicity, unlocks her car door he opens the door for her and leads her to their destination.

Their destination was a place where they have met once before the moment when Oliver Queen realize Felicity Smoak would be special and the most important woman in his life. It was an office in what used be in Queen Inc. Five years ago, he saw Felicity for the very first time he had never told her till now that is.

Oliver had the office decorated romantically for the special evening. Felicity looks around to a red blanket, rose petals, rose red dim lighting. Felicity could sense theme after all she was wearing a red dress as requested by Oliver. She leaned her back on an office desk and said.

"I underestimated you; I love the theme you got going here."

"I will take that as an apology,"

Oliver holds out his hand. She took it he pulled her into his arms kissing her sweetly on the lips. After the kiss, Oliver and Felicity look into each other's eyes like no one else existed except for them. Oliver gets down on one knee with an unusual speech that went like this;

"Felicity, do you remember when I told you the first time was the day I saw you saw you as a person this was office this was that every office ."

Felicity Hating to interrupt but did,

"Oliver, what are you talking about? I mean, we, I mean me was in this office when I was the I.T girl."

"Felicity, please you need to know two things. The first thing is five years ago when came saw you I this office looking at an old picture of me. I believe words were I was cute, and you were...

She completes her memory of that night, "I was babbling, oh, you watching me you saw me. Gosh and so what is the second thing?"

Oliver sighed he was about to ask Felicity the most important question in the world.

"The second the thing is. Felicity when saw you.. I saw you like more than the I.T girl. At that moment, I knew right from the beginning I wanted you to be my friend, partner, now with me down on one knee with this box with a ring in it. Asking you, Felicity Smoak will you be my wife?

Felicity Smoak for the first time had no words to express the love and joy she had in her heart. The only thing she could do was shake her head up and down. She was so happy filled with excitement Oliver lifts her up.

And he twirls her while she is screaming yes.

One month later:

One month after proposal believe me it difficult in planning a wedding and saving people in Starling city at the same time but needs to be done, but at least Oliver and Felicity had one skill in common.

Multi-tasking.

Oliver was in motorcycle helping Starling City police get in Hot pursuit of suspects in an armed robbery. Felicity while tracking Oliver and the suspect using traffic footage. Felicity had a wedding plan problem, and she needs his help. She pages him. Oliver calls her

"Felicity, do you know I am in a high-speed chase catching the bad guys."

Now called the green arrow he was Oliver on the tail of suspects in a white van who made a hard right that almost made me skid but determine to catch these criminals. And he still heard Felicity saying

"Don't start green arrow. I remember once you are calling me to ask if I like Italian. Which is why I am calling are you Italian, do you think we should have Italian at our wedding or should we have duck or salmon."

Oliver restarted his bike back on the course of the suspects. Oliver was telling Felicity.

"Felicity, It's your wedding more than it mine."

"But you are paying for it or at least Queen Inc is,"Felicity adds

"Which by the way you are the owner along with Diggle" Oliver reminds her

Oliver catches up with suspects he thought why not try he new green arrow tricks by quickly getting out extra arrows with one hand and throwing two at the time. And with high accuracy he blowing the suspects van two behind tires Oliver cheered

"Yes got them."

Felicity could tell Oliver was distracted, and she didn't want to waste his time with any more plans, so she made it easy for him by informing him.

"Right then, I wanted your approval to have an Italian buffet. Anyways, people always love buffets, and they have many vegetarian options because my mom's sister had a heart attack she needed watch her intake."

"Sound incredible, Felicity, oh don't forget to ask about bridesmaids Thea is hinting that is she dying to be one." Then Diggle reminds them that everyone can hear them. "Guys, as much I love hearing your wedding plans others might be listening in."

Laurel chimed in, "Oh Diggle, I think it of them talking about their wedding is sweet. I am sure Felicity has a secure line. Anyways, don't worry, besides they got the best security team in the city." Hey, Felicity, to make easy for you. I am happy to be a bridesmaid and plan bachelorette party."

Oliver chime in, "Thanks laurel, Felicity just curious What your bacholette plans."

Diggle noticing suspects pull over the car see the two behind tires stabbed with arrows then looked in him, Oliver and laurel standing their and about to run.

Diggle mentions "Guys let focus the suspects are about to go run."

"I will take care of it" Laurel says

She uses her black canary cry to get the suspects down screaming on their hands and knees holding their ears as cops arrived in time.

Team arrow scatter off as the police arrived

The team arrived back to Arrow cave and Felicity who greeted Oliver with hugs and kisses. Oliver and Felicity went to Thea's apartment to talk her and Roy about being part of the bridal party.

Before entering Oliver stops Felicity from knocking grabbed her hand and telling her,

"You are making me the happiest guy in the world for not only marrying me but asking my sister to be your Maid of Honor."

"Me and Thea gotten close you were um" trying to tear hating the fact was heir to the demon.

Oliver knew "I know, thank you for watching over her." Kissing Felicity's forehead

"It was my pleasure and my honor to protect my future sister in law. Now we please go and ask her now."

"Let go's "

They were about to knock on the door when Thea jumped the gun open the door and save them from the trouble.

"I hear every word, and Felicity I gleefully accept the honor in being your maid of honor." Thea jumps into both into Oliver and Felicity arms hugging. After the hugs Thea let them for a double date dinner as they went over wedding details everything was falling into place for their wedding. They knew for certain in three months that they would Mr and Mrs Oliver Queen.

The next chapter will be the wedding and reception. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later: 30 hours before the wedding.

It was 11:00 pm at the Starlight starling city resort. It was coming close to 24 hours before Oliver and Felicity would come become man and wife they wanted to see each other one last time before the wedding. Oliver and Felicity agreed to make things exciting by having a pre-honeymoon in Felicity's suite at 11:00pm. They also made an arrangement with Thea being the maid of honor giving the luxury to she call Felicity in the morning as a signal for Oliver to go. Oliver sneaks quietly into Felicity room thinking she was sleeping. But she wasn't in the midst of lighting the room with candles. She was dress in the same room silk robe she had on when they first made love. She didn't see nor hear Oliver till made

his present known by saying to his wife to be.

"That robe looks even more fetching the first time you wore it." He was walking over to her curling his arms around her from behind.

She replies, "Why thank you."

"We don't have much time before I must go" Oliver leans in his down on her neck moving Felicity's long hair he can kiss her neck as Felicity moans,

"Then let's not waste it."

She turns around him kisses in the mouth with passion and love. Felicity wanted to take in charge of the moment she pushes him on the bed. Oliver chuckles,

"I like it when you are in charge, wifey."

Felicity get on top of him bends down nibbling his ear whispering.

"You better get used to hubby, take off my robe now."

She sat back up Oliver lift him forward towards her slowly unwraps her robe that was naked slowly kissing every inch of her from the shoulder down to the chest stroking her thighs with his hands. Every touch and kiss Felicity moans with intoxication she throws him back down the bed lifting his shirt off. She kisses every inch of his chest. Oliver takes off his shirt has he moans as Felicity takes his pants and boxers. Now both naked Oliver pulls Felicity into arms places her on the bed as made love for the next hour succumbing to their desires preparing themselves for the honeymoon to come.

It was 11:59, Felicity was slept on Oliver's he was watching sleeping so peacefully this was a dream come true for him. But like dreams they end as Felicity phone was vibrating he figured it was sister letting them know was up, so he text Thea that he was leaving, and Felicity was sound asleep. He kissed Felicity on the forehead slip out bed got dressed left her a note for her to read when she woke up in the morning.

The sun rose. It was now dawn. Felicity was awake by knocking on the door, and she got up put on her robe. Got the door immediately room service came in say.

"Morning Ms. Smoak your breakfast is here."

"But I didn't order breakfast."

"Of course, Your fiancee did which he told me that he left a note by your bed explaining everything. Good day" the room service man said and left.

Felicity sighed; he went to bed to find the note that read;

"My dearest Felicity, Good morning my girl. I am sorry for slipping out last night you were sleeping peacefully. So I let myself out and took the liberty in ordering you, and my sister breakfast enjoy you both have a long day the ahead head of you. I love you and can't wait to marry you, Love, Oliver Queen."

What a catch Felicity Smoak has gotten she needed to speak with him hoping to make one quick phone call to Oliver. She started dialing before she knew it Thea took her cell phone from Felicity, sorry girl I know you are dying to call my brother, but you know the rules.

"Come on? My dear future sister in law."

"Flattery won't work on me. Now let's eat breakfast first. And go over the schedule and I might think of giving back your phone before the ceremony."

"Fine. What is on the agenda?"

"Final bridal fittings, overseeing final arrangements, for dress rehearsals dinner and rehearsal dinner and fun Bachelorette party."

"No Strippers, you promised Thea."

"I know intended on keeping that promise, sis."

"Good, me and Oliver both promise no strippers," Felicity added

Thea laughed "that is so sweet."

"Thanks, Thea, do you know by any chance what Oliver's schedule is?"

"No, I don't, Do I look like his best man Felicity."

"Well, can we call Diggle and see what schedule looks like."

"No," Thea answers

"Why not?" Felicity asks

"Because trust Oliver you both need the space from each other because once you are married you are going to be together 24/7."

"Do I trust Oliver, I just..."

"I know, Felicity, you are worry if he is safe or not."

"Yeah, after everything I still worry."

"Don't have to anymore, you are the one who saved him the demon, your love brought my brother back from the dead and for that you shouldn't worry ever again."

Felicity tear up went over to hug her sister in law thanking her for the assuring words. As they enjoy their breakfast.

Later that day Oliver, Diggle, and Roy were getting their final fittings on their tuxedos. Oliver was looking himself in mirror proud knowing who he was and who he wanted to be. He was Oliver Queen, Now the Green arrow and soon be a husband. He has it all, but he was scared of losing it all. Oliver was because he was a hero there were villains who use Felicity to harm him. Oliver knows that his strength to protect to people he loves in this world would endure the risk. Diggle knew something was egging him, so he patting on the back said,

"Better not be getting old feet, my friend."

"Oh no, Diggle not a bit hesitant just.."

"Worry about the future."

Oliver nods, Diggle tells him, "When you were heir to the demon. Part of me believe you're lost to all of us. But Felicity she never gave up on you she was willing and able to sacrifice herself life to save your soul. That is true love my friend and I think you have every right to worry about the future your love strong conquer anything believe and trust in that."

Roy chimed in, "Listen to your best friend. Oliver just look me and Thea thought I lost here forever but look our love brought us back."

Oliver smiled and said, "Thank you, guys, happy to have both standing by my side at the wedding." Diggle looking at his watch he inform Oliver, "Speaking of weddings it is time for the wedding rehearsal."

At the wedding rehearsal Oliver, Roy and Diggle were outside the church waiting for Felicity, her mother, Thea, Lyla and Laurel to arrive. Oliver pacing hating to waiting thinking what is the absolute worst. Oliver's impatience was getting to Roy and yelled,

"Oliver, my man of hour, please take it easy women love to be fashionably late he keep us men on your toes." Roy trying to make Oliver chuckled which ended working getting him to relax sit down and take a laugh. Oliver relax deemed help and relive to see a limo pull up Diggle rush to open the door which Lyla and little Sara popping out the door greet Diggle with hugs and kisses and head into the church. Roy and Oliver were left standing once Thea pop out the limo. Roy wasted no time rush into her arms spinning her and kissing her which Oliver smile know everything he scarfice himself for was worth it to get back Thea's happiness.

After Roy and Thea share an embrace they walked to Oliver and Thea went to her brother hugging him and whispers,

"I am so happy for the both of you. You got 5 minutes before the rehearsal starts"

Oliver tells her, "You got it the maid of honor." Oliver chuckles.

Thea and Roy left as Oliver was left standing breatheless to see the woman his dreams walk out the limo. She was wearing red how he admire even more when she wore red after all their wedding theme is "It was Red"

She walked over to him so happy to see rushes into his arms hugging him telling him,

"Gosh this has been the longest five hours of my life, I really missed you since you left last night thank you so much for the breakfast."

"Your welcome, you and Thea are my two best girls and you deserve a treat." Oliver looked around and was curious to know "Where is your mother?"

Felicity sighed "Flirting with the limo driver."

Oliver chuckles "Seriously"

Felicity said, "Believe me, Oliver I wish were kidding then Felicity begins kissing him stroking his face was clean shave.

"Love this clean shave look on you but at same time I have grown fond of the stubble" Felicity giggling over the sight of chuckling over the fact his face was tigglish while she was touching his face.

"Your hands, certainly do have magical touch" grabbing her hands along with his kissing them leading to their wedding Rehearsal.

Oliver and Felicity did as instructed by the Priest and when they grasp into each other hands it as time flew to Oliver and Felicity actual wedding day. It was quite the affair to be in starling city. Since the theme of wedding was "It was Red" The church was covered with red roses. Everyone including the quests were requested to wear red in some form of the clothing. The bridesmaids wore reddish maroon dress, Oliver and groomsmen wore red bow ties and dark red suspenders. The bride wore white dress of course with light red tint.

Oliver simply found his wife to be stunning in her wedding dress.

Felicity was trying not to cry as her mother was walking down the aisle. She crying because her dreams were coming true.

Their vows were Something to tear up as well. They were sappy and romantic they wrote for each other Oliver began with his.

"Felicity, my only vow to you is to love you forever because I can't see my life without you in it. Someone told me once I would find a light that would harness me from the darkness. Felicity, you are my light, you are harness to be man I want to be. I vow to be that man who will protect you, and love you forever."

Felicity tearing up from Oliver heartfelt vows. She was terrified she would mess up her vows she must written over dozens of drafts but she took a breath and say what is her heart.

"Today is the best day of my life. I thought never come. I mean with all the stares and the times would see you shirtless or argue about how we spend our night together I mean at work our relationship which was totally platonic while I was his assistant oh geez I am babbling." Guests chuckled but Oliver love her babbling interjected, " By way guests I vow to love this woman even if she babbles one her many adorable traits."

"Any who back to my vows. Mr Queen."

"Sorry, future Mrs. Queen."

Felicity continues, "Anyway, Oliver Queen, I vow to always open my heart to you as have open yours. I vow to support and care for you forever. You said that I was your light. Well, Oliver Queen you are my hero, my guiding light through my dark times. I know we might some dangers and struggles that lie ahead of us but at least we have each other and our love to endure them. This my vow for I love you Oliver forever."

After their vows and exchange of rings The priest finally said the word both Oliver and Felicity have dying to hear.

"You may kiss the bride."

They smile at another and Oliver and Felicity both shared tears of joy as they kiss for the first as husband and wife.

*note- wedding reception and honeymoon coming up in next chapter after I am done with my finals on Tuesday


	3. Chapter 3

notes the media is the wedding song I want Oliver and Felicity dancing to but with Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift singing to.*

It was now official Oliver, and Felicity are husband and wife.

The wedding reception was one a starlight evening. Oliver and Felicity booked the whole starling city park. Cover with white tents and table covering in red clothes with rose table settings a big wooden red dance floor. Felicity had no problem going all out for their wedding. It was the best present she could give herself and to her husband. But don't count Oliver out even though Felicity did most of the planning he had one task that was to surprise Felicity with the wedding entertainment. No Dj? No band but very favorite special guests both famous for the signature songs and hits. Oliver ensured himself not to fail and book Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran for their wedding both willing to sing their first dance to mashup "thinking out loud " and Everything has changed"

Felicity had no idea they were coming. Oliver knew she were thrilled to have them sing at their wedding. Oliver and Felicity prepared themselves for this dance over a month of lessons since Oliver states many times he could not dance but be willing to try for their wedding. Even though, Oliver mastered in shooting arrows. It was much harder for Oliver learning the art of dance. He felt comfortable and willing to try make it the best dance he could for his Felicity.

Then Diggle best man and Major D of the reception took upon himself to let the night full of surprises and love begin as he informed everyone in the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention it is time for Oliver and Felicity to have their first dance."

Before rising Felicity asked Oliver, "are you ready."

"Not just yet, wait here, got a surprise for you." Kissing on her the cheek as left for her side headed towards Diggle got the microphone and informed his guests and his bride.

"Friends and family, before my wife and I.." he chuckled "my wifey, I am married to the woman of dreams, I love you my Felicity."

Felicity mouths back, "I love you too."

Oliver proceeds by saying, "I love this woman so much. She has done so much me. I had to something special for my wife. You see I don't like to dance but for my Felicity I am willing to do anything to make her happy and for our first dance I want to something special so that means bringing something special in and I have accomplished bringing two special guests singers to sing our special wedding song."

He gives the microphone back to Diggle talks over to his wife as Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran appears. Everyone squeals and screams but Felicity is stunned to see her mouth was drop then she close back up once she heard Oliver ask,

"Are you ready, to dance my lovely bride." Hold his hand for her to take.

"Ready, as I will ever be my handsome groom."

They guided each other to the dance floor as the music began to their particular mashup song * listen to attached media while listen this part*

Family, friends, and guests seeing the love unfold between Oliver and Felicity dancing was magical. It was just them Felicity was leaning into Oliver's chest. She asked him,

"Is this actually happen, you, me, us married."

He lightly takes her chin, has her look into ever glowing eyes to tell Felicity,

"We are married, and I am going to spend my life making you happy."

Then he leans and kisses him softly and lovingly.

They swayed back and forth Oliver managed to spin her around, dip her, he was taking Felicity's breath away.

Oliver and Felicity were indeed not selfish but they let their wedding party dance to their wedding song during the second half of the song. Lyla and Diggle, Roy and Thea, Laurel and her new boyfriend Mike but of course Captain Lance happen to cut in, and Mama Smoak and the limo driver. Everyone was happy at weddings brings the light of hope that True love exists bonding two for life is way shows purest love, the love that Oliver and Felicity have can never fail them.

Team Arrow had the unique gift for Oliver and Felicity. Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Diggle lead Felicity and Oliver outside.

It was a wedding sent off for Oliver and Felicity was one to mark in history books. Thea says first,

"Oliver and Felicity before mark our journey as husband and wife as you go on your honeymoon all of us. We want to give you a proper sent off."

"Light them up Roy."

Roy light up the special fireworks for the couples the fireworks the light with beautiful random color that turn on the sky, the stars, and the eyes of Oliver and Felicity including team arrow. These fireworks do not bring colorful colors to light but one word at the time, blowing our "True love never fails."

Oliver and Felicity give their team arrow a big group wish them luck and see ya soon. After the fireworks, Oliver and Felicity got into the limo. They drove to their private jet. Before enter, the jet Oliver stops her grabbing taking her breath once more lift her up into arms to carry her into the jet as every new husband to subject to carrying his wife over the threshold. They enter plane he carries out to the coach he lay onto of her and asked,

"Are you tired?"

"Tired, hardly, do you have something in mind."

"Yeah, something in mind, but I rather show you." He leans in start kissing her cheek down to her neck. Felicity moans, "Well, I guess to can't wait to get this honeymoon started."

Oliver says nothing proceeds in kissing everywhere beside her lips until she says so. She was just about to when the pilot of the private jet said, "Mrs. Queen are you, ascend to you honeymoon."

Oliver keeps kissing all over a body, and she screams "Yes."

Oliver then stops kissing her and faces her and asks her. "Do you I have all clear then to make love to you."

She silently said, "Yes."

Oliver smiles leaning in to passionately kissing in the mouth which was intoxicating her the being to take off their clothes and began to make love on the jet couch. But the funniest thing happens when the plane turned Oliver and Felicity. They Turn over with it they fell on the floor of the jet lucky Felicity was on top Oliver who getting a chuckled over the mishap the laughter was so contagious she started laughing too. Once the laughed subsided the kissing and the love making began all over again like nothing bad happen they made love till they made to ascend to their honeymoon which, was a wedding gift from Felicity to Oliver there own private island to called Olicity Island.

Next chapter what happens after the honeymoon


	4. Chapter 4

One year later:

It was 1st wedding anniversary for Oliver and Felicity. They decided to make ultimately it a tradition to go their Olicity island on their wedding anniversary. Felicity was so anxious and excited to returning to her island with her husband. She had the best gift to give her husband the best present she could offer him. Oliver had a romantic evening plan a dinner fulfilling every request she desires. After dinner, they lay under the stars Felicity's head laying his chest she asked Oliver,

"Ready, to know what I got you for our anniversary?"

"Felicity, there is no need to get me anything you have already gave me everything I want."

"Well not everything, Oliver" she takes his hand lays on her belly ask

"Can you feel it kick yet?"

Oliver stunned, "are you saying what I think you are saying."

"If you are saying I am pregnant. Then duh."

Oliver chuckles kiss Felicity passionately, so happy, thinking to himself. "My name is Oliver Queen; I am the green arrow, co-owner of Queen Inc with my wife, Felicity as the owner, of my heart, love and now my future child. I am Oliver Queen that happiest man in the world for I am going to be a father."

Nine months later

The unexpected happened when you thought Oliver and Felicity would having one child they had twins, one boy and girl. They both decide to name the Tommy Dean Queen, and the girl named Olicity Sara Queen.

The end


End file.
